User blog:TKandMit/WITCH vs RWBY. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season 3
Welcome back to Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season 3, and we have already hit the finale of the First Act in this season. Don't know what this Act talk is all about? Well, it's basically me just slicing this season into thirds, rather than in halves like most people do. So in other words, the next battle will not come out for another month. But for the time being, let's get into this new battle: WITCH, highschool girls and guardians of Kandrakar, come to battle the huntresses in training of Beacon Academy, RWBY. WITCH may not be the most well known characters, but when Wonder suggested this to me, I immediately fell in love with the battle and definitely settled on doing it. For those who don't know much about the characters, here's a short introduction to each character; WITCH is composed of leader and master of all the elements, Will Vandom, followed by Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin, masters of water, fire, earth, and air, respectively. RWBY is lead by the young and fast Ruby Rose, followed by partner Weiss Schnee, faunus Blake Belladonna, and powerful sister Yang Xiao Long. So with all that said and done, let's jump right into this. Enjoy the battle! Cast Lauren Flans as Will Vandom Kimmy Gatewood as Irma Lair Lilly Singh as Taranee Cook Michelle Glavan as Cornelia Hale Michelle Maloney as Hay Lin Lindsay Jones as Ruby Rose Kara Eberle as Weiss Schnee Arryn Zech as Blake Belladonna Barbara Dunkelman as Yang Xiao Long Taylor McNee as Penny Polendina (speaking cameo) Beat (Starts at 0:21) Introduction Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Versus! Begin! Battle 'WITCH:' Guardians, unite! We’re Summoning Water, Fire, Earth, and Air! Queens of owning this angsty gang? Lair’s truly the heir! We’re sure for sure that our verses provide sufficient burns! Guarding the Earth, putting the hurt on these girls in combat skirts! And what’s worst? These Western wenches branching for the East: A Red Riding Hood rip-off followed by Snow White and The Beast? A quintet with quintessence quenches these huntresses of Beacon, Who have seemingly lost it all, well, we are unbeaten! Getting mocked by Goldilocks, flower pots, the posh and goths? Well, it’s not unexpected by the lot obsessed with bright rocks! Weiss thinks that she can handle us? Psh, this isn’t a recital! So break a leg, Xiao Long, ‘cause your failure will be Vytal! 'RWBY:' Challenging a team as pure as Rubies? Let’s start this battle with a Yang! With the beaming heir of a Schnee, and the former femme fatale of White Fang I will take Will head on. In the end, she will know this: we got guns and Roses! Suppose this: fists and explosives will catch anything getting away with under our noses We’re down to kick magic butt! We’re resourceful, on the battlegrounds, and we’re proud. Mess about, you’ll get wrapped around, slashed up and down by Gambol Shroud, While I’m the highness that’s finessed her lines, which bites colder than the ice! While I Burn any magic-less Witch that tries to put up a fight! Team RWBY, who fought these botched elements who lost relevance! You can’t touch me, I could beat you without using my semblance! We train for years. And we’re feared! Vandom’ll see some agony! Bow before our peers. You can bow before my ears! Now that’s a cat-astrophe! (..Yang, really?) 'WITCH:' It’s no fuss, your punches will be crushed into Dust in a rush, And we’ll dunk on you hunter punks and feed you to Blunk! We freed Meridian from evil! You couldn’t take on Mary Poppins? There’s no safe-Haven stopping these bars that we’re dropping! You couldn’t fight fire with a spartan, you don’t have what it takes! Weiss is just a snow-flake, with Ruby’s sister a silly Super Saiyan fake! And then there’s Ruby, Working with a criminal who robbed the humans' stores! These huntresses aren’t heroes anymore; they’re broken up and Nevermore! 'RWBY:' Salutations! There’s a Penny for your thoughts, we’ve got combat ready bots! We’ve fought Ursas, Romans, and monsters a lot, you don’t have a shot! You dolts are embarrassing yourselves. We’re squashing these pink perky poopy pumpkins. You’re supposed to keep moving forward, not worry over nothing. Crescent Rose is meant for foes, these peasants pose no threat to Remnant’s own! You haven’t met our threshold, we’ll own you tenfold, you better know our lines are gold! You’ve been pigeonholed into Disney’s forgotten fairy tale fictions! We may spit from a Rooster’s Teeth, but we know you’re all CHYKNs! 'WITCH:' CHYKNs?! The way you’re spittin’, you’d be screaming, “I’m a victim!" Your Sun’s facing an eclipse, and your fates are looking Grimm! Your silver eyes won’t stop us! You’re losing Salem; it’s the world we’re savin’! We are, we are, we are, WITCH! Making you disappear like a Raven! 'RWBY:' WHAT?! Yang, calm down. Let me at her, let me at her! You know, for masters of the elements, you act like nothing matters. Because this was your most important battle of all, and you went and failed it. But for Team RWBY, you can say that we …nailed it! Who won?! Who's next?! Who won? WITCH RWBY Hints: Decoded Cornelia vi Brittania: This character shares her first name with Cornelia Hale from WITCH. Rooster: RWBY is produced by RoosterTeeth Productions. House Stark: A sly reference to team STRQ from RWBY. Black Hamada Desert: A very obscure reference to the baron desert land of Vacuo in Remnant, the setting of RWBY. Iron Maiden: A reference to the maiden characters of RWBY. Periodic Table of Elements: The members of WITCH can control the elements. Queen Elsa: Elsa is an "ice queen", which is also a nickname commonly associated with RWBY member Weiss Schnee. Hints for next battle File:HaV_Hint54.png File:HaV_Hint55.jpg File:HaV_Hint56.jpg File:HaV_Hint57.jpg File:HaV_Hint58.jpg File:HaV_Hint59.png File:HaV_Hint60.jpg File:HaV_Hint61.jpg File:HaV_Hint62.jpg Season Three Category:Blog posts